SmPC12
is the 12th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 401st episode of the Pretty Cure all series. In this episode, the girls gain a new power-up, Tiara Mode, and a new attack, Rainbow Healing. Synopsis One day in school, the girls were on the rooftop, busy discussing their upcoming school excursion to Kyoto and Osaka. Miyuki was excited to ride on the bullet train, Akane was looking forward to visiting her hometown in Osaka and eating good food, Yayoi talked about having secret sharing sessions at night, Nao hoped to buy lots of souvenirs, while Reika politely reminded everyone that it was a learning journey as much as a leisure trip. Hearing them talk, Candy was eager to go on the excursion as well. However, Miyuki had other plans; Candy was to stay at home and watch the house instead. That night, after Miyuki had gone to bed, Candy phoned Pop using the Phone Cure Decor piece and complained that she wanted to go on the school excursion too. At Bad End Kingdom, the commanders were playing the "Old Maid" game again when Joker appeared. He praised them for doing well so far, regularly collecting Bad Energy that would lead to the reawakening of Evil Emperor Pierrot. However, he remarked that the Pretty Cure had held strong so far, and presented them with some Blue Noses. Unlike the Red Noses so far, the Blue Noses were not created from Cure Decor pieces, and so the Cures' purification attacks would not work against it. However, the catch was that the Blue Nose Akanbe would be weaker. Regardless, the commanders were eager to try out the Blue Nose, and soon got into an argument about who should go out to battle that day. Out on the balcony, Joker hoped that the Blue Noses would help him to locate something which he called the Miracle Jewel,that grants wishes. The next day in class, Reika was hosting a discussion on where the class should visit on their free day in Osaka. Many opinions were heard, as everyone was eager to do their favorite activities or visit famous places. Soon, the classmates were talking amongst themselves excitedly, and Reika's pleas for silence went unheeded. Seeing this, Candy jumped out of Miyuki's bag to the front of the class and screamed for everyone to listen to Reika. Luckily, Reika managed to catch her before anyone saw her. After that, the class was divided into teams to aid in the discussion. The 5 girls were in a group and trying to decide on a group leader, but Candy kept interrupting in a loud voice, causing suspicious looks from the rest of the class. She did not understand why she could not join the girls, and had to hide away instead. After school, the girls went to the Magical Library to make their journals for the excursion trip. After much hard work, they were almost finishing up, and were looking forward to their trip to the candy store to stock up on snack for the trip. Candy, who had been pouting, was eager to be of help, but in her haste, she knocked over a mug and spilt drink all over the journals. Disappointed, the girls started cleaning up, and while they were busy, Candy ran away in disappointment. Back in the human world, Candy was moping by the fountain when Reika came to look for her. Candy confessed that she felt like a useless fairy, who could not help the girls but failed in everything she did instead. Crying, she ran away from Reika, and was spotted by Wolfurun. Wolfurun boasted about the power of the new Blue Noses, and declared that he would defeat the Cures today. Hearing this, Candy wanted to go to warn the girls, but Wolfurun captured her in a bird cage and left her alone on a rooftop. After finishing up the journals, the girls were happily picking out snacks at a shop when Wolfurun found them. Calling out a Gachapon machine Akanbe using the Blue Nose, he created a Bad End alternate reality to steal everyone's happiness, and the girls were forced to transform into Pretty Cure and fight. First, Happy used Happy Shower to try to purify the Akanbe, but the attack had no effect. Next, Sunny, Peace and March fired their attacks at the same time, but the Akanbe was still undefeated. Taking advantage of their confusion, the Akanbe fired giant glass capsules out of its mouth, trapping Happy, Sunny, Peace and March inside. Beauty alone was left to battle, but after deflecting numerous attacks and using Beauty Blizzard to immobilize the Akanbe, she was tired out as well. Just then, Candy, having escaped at last from the cage, rushed to the Cures and told them what she had found out, only to realize that they had already found it out by themselves. The Cures then looked to Candy on how to defeat the Akanbe, but Candy had no clue. Seeing this, Wolfurun insulted Candy and called her a useless fairy. The Cures grew angry at Wolfurun and came to Candy's defence, saying that she had always tried her best and they could not do without her. Their energy broke the glass capsules, and Candy's strong wish to become the Cures' power allowed her to produce the Miracle Jewel Decors. With these new Decors, the Cures powered-up to their next form, Tiara Mode, and successfully defeated the Akanbe with group attack Rainbow Healing. As they were walking back home after the battle, Miyuki declared that Candy was the sixth Pretty Cure in their team, and offered to bring her along for the school excursion. Major Events *Blue Nose Akanbe appeared for the first time. *Tiara Mode is achieved for the first time. *The Cures use Rainbow Healing for the first time. Trivia *This episode is the first time that the Cures use the Magical Library, not counting SmPC07. Gallery wall_smile_12_1_s.jpg|Smile Pretty Cure! Episode 12 wallpaper Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Candy *Pop *Wolfurun *Akaoni *Majorina *Joker *Akanbe *Nanairogaoka Class 2-2 Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes